


Card Tricks

by MTMM



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: card tricks, these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8513821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTMM/pseuds/MTMM
Summary: Vinnie tries to show Balthazar a card trick





	

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to hit me up with a non-ship request on tumblr at Mary the Mark Maker

They had been on top of the building for almost an hour now. Dakota fiddled with a deck of cards while cavendish kept binoculars pressed to his eyes for as long as he could, only every once in a while taking them away to look around the city. 

 

Dakota, while attempting to shuffle the deck managed to get himself into a game of 52 pick up, which slightly annoyed his colleague. 

 

“Will you quit playing around with those, we're trying to complete a mission.”

 

“Have you ever wondered why there are 52 cards in a deck?” 

 

“No,” Balthazar went back to looking through his binoculars. 

 

“Actually I guess 54 cards Because some decks give you jokers. But nobody needs jokers. Why would you give people cards they never use?” 

 

“I don't know. Now, can you please concentrate on the mission?” 

 

“What are we doing again?” Asked Vinnie, approaching the edge if the building and taking a peek at the street down below. 

 

“We need to make sure that a truck filled with Pistachios uses the correct route to get from point A to point B. It is supposed to arrive in…” he paused to look at the time, “one hour and twenty six minutes.” 

 

“A whole hour?!” 

 

“And twenty six minutes,”

 

“Then what have we been doing up her all this time?”

 

“We've been monitoring it's progress.”

 

“What progress? It doesn't take two hours to go from one side if the city to another. Especially when you're taking a car. If you were walking that would be different. Or riding your bicycle. Riding your bicycle wouldn't be that slow but walking would Definitely be slower…. because you can't walk as fast as a truck... So if you had a bike it might be faster, but a truck is definitely faster-” 

 

“I get it!” 

 

Cavendish went back to his monitoring as Dakota finished picking up his cards. 

 

“Hey Cavendish want to see a card trick?” 

 

“No.” 

 

“Okay, pick a card.” 

 

Cavendish sighed but gave in. “Fine.” He agreed, slipping a card from the deck. “Okay, now put it back.” 

 

Cavendish slipped it back in and watched as Vinnie shuffled the card around again. When he was done he drew one from the deck, “is this your card?” 

 

“No.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes. Now if you excuse me, I am going to get back to the mission.” 

 

“Oh, I'm sure you can spare another minute. Let me try again.”

 

Cavendish was reluctant to do so but did end up giving Dakota a second chance. Once the card was replaced Vinnie paused. “wait a second I did this wrong.”

 

“How could you have done it wrong, I just put my card back in!” 

 

“Just hold on, let's start over. One more time, come on.”

 

Cavendish let out an annoyed sigh but once again drew a card from the deck and put it back in. 

 

“Hold on,” Dakota stopped the trick again, “I forgot to shuffle them. I have to shuffle before I start the trick again. or else it just doesn't work-” 

 

“Will you just get on with it!? We haven't got all day.” 

 

Vinnie finished shuffling a few seconds later. *Alright, done. Now we can start over. Pick a card.”

 

So, again, Balthazar picked a card. And for the fourth time he stuck it back in the deck for Vinnie to find. 

 

“Alright,” said Dakota, shuffling the deck then looking through the cards, “is…” he drew a card from the deck. “this your card!?” He asked, confident it was correct. 

 

Balthazar just started at him, brow furrowed. He turned back to the street, “we’re done,” he proclaimed. “Never show me a card trick ever again.” 

 

“Okay so that one didn't work.” Vinnie stated, resting the deck on the edge, “but I've got another one, hold on.”

 

“What did I just say?”

 

“Okay take a card from the top of the deck.”

 

“No.”

 

“Come ooon.”

 

Balthazar let out an exasperated sigh but once again gave in. “You better do it right this time.” 

 

“As if you could do any better. Now put the card face down. And split the deck.” 

 

Balthazar did as he was told, “this is taking too long.” He complained. 

 

Vinnie ignored him and went on with the trick. After some splitting, and picking Vinnie flipped over the last remaining card. 

 

“Is this your card?”

 

“I never picked a card.”

 

“What do you mean you never picked a card? It was the one you took off the top of the deck.”

 

“Well you never told me to look at it,” Cavendish Argued

 

“It was supposed to be implied.”

 

Cavendish returned to his binoculars, “I knew you'd do it wrong.” 

 

“Oh, okay, like you could have done any better.” 

 

Balthazar lowered his binoculars once again. He picked up the deck and fanned it out face down. “Pick a card” he demanded. Vinnie half scoffed, “Alright hot shot,” he mumbled, picking a card from the deck. 

 

He looked at it for a second before Balthazar plucked it out of his hand. “is this your card?” He asked, presenting the card he'd just stolen. 

 

Vinnie gave him a look, “that's not how you do it.”

 

Cavendish put the cards down and went back to looking through his binoculars, “you're just jealous because you can't do it.”


End file.
